Ombre et Lumière
by Lady Malfoy7
Summary: L'arrivée d'une nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va boulverser la vie de Severus Rogue... Entre guerre et attirance, sont-ils vraiment des ennemis ? Retrouvez un Severus cynique et déchaîné... chap 10 publié le 18-III-04
1. Une nouveau professeur de DCFM

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic, dans la même veine que Une liaison inattendue, l'érotisme en moins... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer car c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire la suite !  
  
Lady Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouveau professeur de DCFM  
  
  
Severus Rogue se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre, l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude - si tant est que ce fut possible. Il serrait les poings, posés sur la petite table qui se situait juste en dessous de la glace, et sur laquelle se trouvait quelques objets inutiles, la plupart confisqués à des élèves.  
- Décidément, tout va mal... Voldemort qui revient, les mangemorts qui se réveillent, Dumbledore qui me demande de les infiltrer de nouveau, et surtout, surtout, cette année encore je n'ai pas le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Ce vieux croûton a peur que je n'ai pas le temps de tout mener de front ! Moi !  
Il secoua la tête avec énergie... Plus encore qu'un nouveau professeur, il avait en plus fallu que ce soit une nouvelle professeur, une femme : Sophiane Hildenson ! Il se demandait comment cette naïve jeune fille, qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que lui, avait pu devenir enseignante dans cette matière !  
- Dans quelle maison était-elle, déjà ? Pouffsouffle ? Ha, non, pire : Gryffondor... Décidément, il n'y a que de la mauvaise graine dans cette maison !  
  
  
Une jeune femme élancée était installée dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient presque blancs, ce qui lui avait valu d'être parfois prise pour une vélane...  
- J'ai l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière ! se dit-elle en riant. Ce bon vieux train n'a pas changé, son odeur est la même... Je me demande si il y a toujours le chariot de bonbons qui passe... Allez, Sophiane, arrête de faire ta gourmande, tu n'as plus 15 ans !  
Elle ajusta sa robe de professeur, comme pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. Après tout, elle ne retournait pas à Poudlard en élève, cette fois-ci. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore... Les voyages pour le compte du ministère, à enquêter minutieusement sur les différents foyers de résurgence de magie noire, étaient pourtant passionnants ! L'envie de se poser un peu, peut-être ? Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de chez-elle, et c'était jusque-là parfaitement contentée de sa vie un peu bohème... Elle regarda son gros sac de voyage dans le filet à bagages.  
- Mouais, je fait un peu pitié quand même à avoir toutes mes possessions résumées au contenu de ce seul sac...  
Le sifflement du chef de gare, qui annonçait le départ du train, lui rendit le sourire. Elle allait avoir un chez-elle durant une bonne année, voir plus si tout se passait bien...  
  
  
Le soir était vite arrivé, et les élèves étaient installés dans la grande salle de banquet, et attendaient les nouveaux élèves qui allaient connaître la cérémonie de la Répartition. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis ensemble comme à leur habitude, et discutaient tranquillement. La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà présents, et Harry remarqua que Rogue avait l'air encore plus sévère que d'habitude. La chaise à côté de lui était encore vide, et Hermione attendait avec impatience de voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
- C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, qui était tout comme nous à Gryffondor ! expliquait-elle aux garçons. J'espère qu'elle nous donnera un programme intéressant !  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien que chez Hermione, intéressant' voulait en fait dire chargé'.  
  
  
Severus se força à ne pas tourner la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrir. Il savait, il le sentait, que c'était la fameuse Mademoiselle Hildenson, celle qui lui avait ravi ce poste tant convoité.  
- Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi, je suis en retard...  
Sa voix cristalline avait transpercé Severus de part en part. Il s'était tellement fixé sur le souvenir de Sophiane Hildenson enfant, qu'il avait oublié qu'elle avait le même âge que lui, et que c'était donc une femme qui se tenait presque derrière lui. Sa curiosité étant plus forte que sa volonté, il se tourna. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya d'articuler de manière audible malgré sa première stupeur.  
- Bonsoir, Hildenson. Je suis Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, et cette simple constatation le mis encore plus mal à l'aise.  
Quel imbécile je suis, pensa-t-il, je devrais lui donner mon CV tant que j'y suis... Elle voit bien que je suis professeur à Poudlard, sinon je ne serais pas assis à cette table ! Décidément, les mondanités, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.  
Furieux contre lui-même, il se retourna vers son assiette.  
- Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? Celui-là même qui était à Serpentard et qui s'était fait... taquiné par la bande de Sirius et des autres ?  
Severus eut l'impression de recevoir une masse de 10 tonnes sur les épaules, et leva instinctivement les yeux vers Potter pour vérifier s'il avait entendu les propos de Sophiane. Mais ce dernier semblait en pleine discussion avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ce qui le rassura.  
Quelle idiote, pensait-il, elle devrait lancer un _Sonorus_ pour que tout le monde soit au courant, tant qu'elle y est !  
- Allons, allons Sophiane, intervint Dumbledore, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard en tant qu'élève maintenant, vous n'avez pas besoin de chahuter Severus...  
Ses petits yeux pétillaient cependant, comme si la remarque de la jeune femme l'avait amusé. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui pour le saluer, et fit la longueur de la table des professeurs pour se présenter à chacun d'eux.  
- En tout cas, Professeur Dumbledore, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir ! avait-elle dit au directeur, encore intimidée malgré elle.  
- Voyons, Sophiane, vous savez que nous sommes du même côté de la table maintenant... Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus !  
Et gnangnan, et gnangnan ! se disait Severus en fulminant. Je sens que je vais bientôt vomir s'ils continuent à faire de telles simagrées...  
Il était hors de lui de voir le bon accueil que toutes et tous lui faisaient, et avait hâte que ce dîner soit terminé pour qu'il puisse regagner ses quartiers. D'autant qu'hélas pour lui, la nouvelle professeur de DCFM avait été placée à côté de lui.  
- Quelle surprise de te retrouver ici, Rogue ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais resté à Poudlard... avait-elle commencé.  
- Et pourtant ! avait-il répondu avec froideur.  
Elle lui lança un regard intrigué. Pourquoi était-il aussi désagréable ? Était-ce à cause de sa référence à leurs années de jeunesse ? Après tout, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il y avait prescription ! Et comme elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant.  
Argh ma vieille, pensa-t-elle, il a tout des pauvres types dont tu as le chic pour t'enticher : brun, ténébreux, d'apparence froide, et sans doute cynique à souhait. Tu es foutue ! Et après, quand il t'aura fait souffrir, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer...  
Heureusement, le fait de voir au-delà de cet homme sombre et énigmatique, le petit Rogue d'autrefois, la retenait largement de poursuivre ses pensées plus avant. Elle se tourna donc vers les quatre tables alignées : elle cherchait des yeux le fameux Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu. Elle l'avait vu en photo dans la Gazette des sorciers, et elle pu le reconnaître sans difficulté.  
- Il n'a pas l'air si exceptionnel que ça... se disait-elle. En fait, il a l'air normal. Tant mieux pour lui, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de porter un tel passif sur ses épaules ! Et puis au moins, il ne donne pas l'impression davoir la grosse tête ou tout autre énormité qu'avait écrit Rita Skeeter l'an dernier. Enfin, je pourrais mieux m'en rendre compte durant mon cours...  
  
McGonagall avait déjà fait son discours aux élèves de première année, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle, et se tenait maintenant à côté du Choixpeau magique en expliquant son fonctionnement. Severus soupira avec l'impression que la soirée allait être longue, très longue...


	2. Première journée

Cyngathi Merci pour ta review ! J'avais envie de mettre un peu plus d'humour que dans ma fanfic précédente... Sinon, oui, pour moi c'est Sirius le chef de la bande et non James, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi ;-) !  
  
Et voici déjà le 2e chapitre...  
  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Première journée  
  
  
Severus était réveillé depuis une bonne heure, et se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, furieux. Sa soirée avait été horrible du début jusqu'à la fin... Entre la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau, encore plus insupportable que les années précédentes, entre la cérémonie qui n'en finissait pas, entre Hildenson qui n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser avec ses collègues, et entre la viande qui était un peu trop cuite, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté le mauvais oeil !  
Il se leva finalement de son lit, et se pencha vers son bureau en enfilant des vêtements propres.  
- Bon, il faut absolument que je me défoule... Haaaa, les premières années, voilà qui va être amusant ! ironisa-t-il alors qu'il consultait son emploi du temps.  
Chaque année, il leur servait le même discours pour les impressionner et leur faire comprendre très clairement quel était son état d'esprit. Bien sûr, il adorait voir leurs visages s'allonger de frayeur ou de désespoir, et y repenser le mettait en général de bonne humeur pendant plusieurs semaines, parfois même jusqu'à Halloween ! C'est sur cette perspective encourageante qu'il se décida à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner...  
  
  
Sophiane était à la table des professeurs, bavardant avec Flitwick tout en terminant son Lanpsang Souchong, un thé chinois fumé qu'elle adorait et qui embaumait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et semblait d'excellente humeur.  
L'arrivée de Severus ne lui fit même pas lever un sourcil, après tout, elle l'avait trouvé vraiment trop grinçant la veille. Elle l'observait cependant à la dérobée, ayant changé de place par rapport au dîner du soir, et Flitwick se trouvant entre elle le maître de potions. Il semblait joyeux, ce qui chez lui donnait un résultat plutôt inquiétant.  
On dirait un môme qui prépare un mauvais coup, se dit-elle intérieurement.  
Il chassa une mèche rebelle de son visage d'un geste rapide de la main, et se faisant tourna légèrement les yeux vers Sophiane. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui les surpris autant l'un que l'autre. Severus toussota pour masquer sa gêne et regarder ailleurs, et la professeur de DCFM se pencha immédiatement vers sa tasse de thé en rougissant légèrement.  
- S'il croit qu'il va me séduire en jouant avec ses cheveux et en me lançant des petits regards en coin, surtout après son comportement d'hier soir, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! pensa Sophiane, furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir réagit comme une adolescente. Non mais ! Je ne tomberai pas dans les filets d'un pauvre type de plus, je mérite mieux que cela ! Et puis, cette année, je dois être sérieuse si je veux réussir à être un bon professeur.  
Flitwick ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et continuait tranquillement à parler des problèmes des premières années quant au placement de l'intonation lorsqu'ils prononçaient une formule magique. La jeune femme acquiesçait, et riait même parfois lorsqu'il lui racontait des exemples précis, comme cette fois-là où Seamus Finnigan avait fait fait exploser sa plume et s'était retrouvé le visage couvert de suie...  
- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardé ainsi ? se demanda le maître de potions. Je me suis pourtant lavé les cheveux il y a deux jours... Et je n'ai pas de bouton sur le visage. Est-ce que ma robe est mal fermée ?  
Severus était absorbé par ses réflexions et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son petit-déjeuner, ni même à Hermione qui avait observé toute la scène...  
  
  
La journée se déroula sans évenement majeur, à part le discours de Severus qui eut l'effet escompté sur les premières années. De son côté, Sophiane avait découvert ses premières classes avec beaucoup de plaisir, et trouvait que l'enseignement était décidement plus facile que la chasse aux mages noirs ! Elle avait également découvert la classe d'Harry Potter. Si lui semblait gentil, voir un peu perdu, elle avait en revanche du mal à supporter la jeune fille qui semblait être sa meilleure amie et qui passait son temps à lever la main pour répondre à toutes les questions.  
- Granger je crois... pensa-t-elle une fois revenue dans sa chambre, juste avant le dîner. Oui, c'est ça. Non seulement elle cherche à monopoliser l'attention alors que j'ai d'autres élèves qu'elle, mais en plus elle a apparement lu tout le programme à l'avance pour faire son intéressante ! Il faudra que je demande à Rogue ce qu'il en pense... A Rogue ou à un autre, d'ailleurs, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi !  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.  
- Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se nettoyer de la fatigue de la journée !  
  
  
Severus s'était finalement décidé à se laver les cheveux. Ses craintes du matin l'avaient tiraillé toute la journée durant, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à une autre solution. Sortant de la douche la taille enveloppée dans sa serviette de bain, il se dirigea vers sa penderie pour sortir une robe toute propre.  
- Ce qui est bien à Poudlard, c'est l'efficacité des elfes... Elle est bien amidonnée, comme je l'apprécie !  
Après avoir séché ses cheveux, il se posa soudain une question existentielle.  
- Et si, pour une fois, je n'utilisais pas mon sort de gel coiffant ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui leur donne un aspect gras ?  
Il regarda dans le miroir ses cheveux fins et propres, et fut presque tenté de sourire. Puis soudain, il se figea.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Depuis quand est-ce que mon apparence physique a de l'importante ? Je deviens fou, ma parole !  
Il abandonna là ses réflexions capillaires, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de son appartement afin d'aller dîner, en oubliant, au passage, d'utiliser le sort *Capilogellus Fixfortum*.  
- Après tout, se dit-il, je peux bien faire un essai comme cela.  
  
  
La salle de dîner était encore vide lorsque Sophiane et Severus arrivèrent, quasiment en même temps. Par un réflexe qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il lui céda le passage en lui tenant la porte. Agréablement surprise par ce geste courtois, Sophiane se décida à s'asseoir à côté de lui, là où elle avait été placée la veille.  
- Dis-moi, Rogue, je voulais avoir ton avis sur la petite Granger... C'est moi où ell est un tantinet insupportable ?  
Severus fut tellement surpris par cette question qui émettait un avis si proche du sien, qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Sophiane sans même réflechir, c'est à dire sur sa propre chaise depuis plusieurs années.  
- Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ? commença-t-il avec excitation. Une horreur ! Elle passe son temps à faire son intéressante...  
- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé...  
Severus se dit que finalement, d'avoir tant lutté conter la magie noire avait peut-être changé Hildenson en quelque chose de pas trop mal... Et il conclut que la soirée allait sans doute être passionnante !


	3. Dispute

Butterquifly J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes !  
  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Dispute  
  
  
Le dîner avait pourtant bien commencé... Mais Severus, après avoir été un peu trop excessif vis-à-vis d'Hermione au goût de Sophiane, en avait ensuite profité pour exprimer son opinion très tranchée sur Harry, puis sur les Gryffondor en général. Et Sophiane n'avait pu supporter autant d'animosité, qui plus est contre ce qui fut sa propre maison. Elle avait donc contré certains de ses arguments, le ton était un peu monté, puis ils s'étaient fâchés. Severus avait même voulu, par pur réflexe, retirer des points à Gryffondor lors d'un échange particulièrement véhément, ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité de Sophiane.Vexé, il avait tout simplement cessé de lui adresser la parole, et ils finissaient maintenant leur repas en silence, sous l'oeil intrigué d'Hermione.  
- Dites, les garçons, vous ne la trouvez pas bizarre, la nouvelle prof de DCFM ? avait demandé la jeune fille à ses amis.  
- Tu dis cela parce qu'elle a été agacée de te voir tout le temps lever la main ! pouffa Ron.  
- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça... affirma-t-elle en lançant pourtant un regard noir à son ami. Regarde-là, elle et Rogue ont l'air de se faire la tête !  
- Je ne te savais pas friande de potins, Hermione... s'esclaffa Harry.  
Mais les garçons avaient cependant levé les yeux vers les deux professeurs, et constataient qu'ils avaient en effet l'air en froid.  
- Pourtant, ce matin, ils se lançaient des oeillades... ajouta Hermione.  
- Ma parole, mais tu veux remplacer Rita Skeeter ou quoi ? demanda Harry, surpris par les propos de son amie.  
Cette dernière devint rouge pivoine, et préféra changer de sujet, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs...  
  
  
- Bon, je m'étais trompé : une Gryffondor reste une Gryffondor toute sa vie... se disait Severus une fois revenu dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire à son blabla sur Granger ? Je suis sûr que c'était une manière de faire tomber ma méfiance naturelle pour mieux profiter de moi...  
Severus s'arrêta de marcher, et se frappa le front du plat de sa main.  
- Aaaargh. Cela se trouve, elle est encore en contact avec Lupin et elle lui raconte comment elle continue leurs âneries d'autrefois ! Oh, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, moi ! Elle va voir qui est Severus Rogue ! Le grand Severus Rogue ! Celui qui fait trembler Poudlard ! Celui qui a infiltré les mangemorts...  
Il toussota.  
- Oui, enfin bon. Je ne vais tout de même pas comparer les mangemorts et Hildenson, ce serait lui donner bien trop d'importance... Grumpf.  
Il se tourna vers son miroir, et arracha sa robe toute propre d'un geste rageur. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur ses cheveux.  
- *Capilogellus Fixfortum* !  
Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir eu des réactions d'adolescent face à cette jeune femme... Et ne pouvant du coup trouver le sommeil, il se changea et sortit pour aller se promener dans les couloirs du collège...  
  
  
Sophiane ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou se mettre en colère. Elle errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en repensant au dîner du soir, et donc au maître de potions...   
- Bon, je choisis quoi, se demanda-t-elle, minable ou attendrissant ?  
Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait fait des efforts pour être élégant avec ses beaux cheveux tout propres et sa robe qui sentait le neuf. Il lui avait même tenu la porte...  
Mais d'un autre côté, il avait été odieux vis-à-vis de mademoiselle je-sais-tout' comme il aimait à l'appeler, sans parler du pauvre Potter ou encore de la maison Gryffondor.  
- Une vraie douche écossaise à lui tout seul ! soupira-t-elle.  
Ses pas la conduisirent par hasard aux cachots qui se trouvaient au sous-sol de Poudlard. L'ambiance glauque lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs de ses dangereuses enquêtes, et elle se sentait dans son élément. Elle avait même sorti sa baguette, par simple habitude, et s'était concentrée sur tous les bruits qui l'entouraient.  
Voilà qui pourrait faire un bon exercice pratique pour les élèves de 5e année ! pensa-t-elle en sentant doucement son taux d'adrénaline augmenter en entendant devant elle des bruits de pas.  
Elle supposait que c'était Rusard qui faisait sa ronde, et elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu sur son dos. Elle trouvait qu'il était encore plus désagréable qu'Apollon Picott, celui qui était concierge à son époque, et l'imaginait bien prenant un malin plaisir à surprendre les élèves qui enfraignaient le règlement. Elle voulait lui rendre un peu la pareil, et à travers lui, se venger de celui qui avait occuper le poste avant lui.  
Elle s'approcha en silence de la source du bruit, puis bondit du coin du couloir en lançant des étincelles au bout de sa baguette...  
- Haaaaaa ! hurla Severus.  
Sophiane, réalisant qui était en face de lui, rangea immédiatement sa baguette dans son dos, comme une petite fille prise en faute.  
- Oups, Rogue, désolée de t'avoir effrayé...  
- Non mais vous êtes folle, Hildenson ? Que faites-vous dans MES cachots ? Et... Et comment cela effrayé ? Je n'étais pas effrayé du tout ! Je savais très bien que vous êtiez là ! criait Severus, s'énervant de plus en plus.  
Sophiane éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite et la mauvaise foi du maître de potions.  
- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est pour cela que tu as crié haaa' ! Cela voulait bien sûr dire mais Hildenson, que fais-tu dans mes cachots ?' ! singea-t-elle.  
Severus s'arrêta net. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait Sophiane comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.  
- Je ne vous tutoie pas. Nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour cela ! lança-t-il avec une froideur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. De plus, je vous prierai de quitter immédiatement les lieux, les cachots sont mon domaine réservé dans ce collège. Tous les professeurs le savent ici, et il serait bon pour vous, si vous prétendez en être un, que vous suiviez les principes qui s'appliquent ici. Sur ce, bonsoir.  
Et il tourna le dos à Sophiane dans un bruissement de cape.  
Elle l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras, le forçant du coup à se retourner. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Severus ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, complètement sous le choc de ce baiser qu'il n'aurait vraiment jamais soupçonné. Puis Sophiane s'écarta doucement de lui, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Maintenant, j'espère que nous serons assez intimes pour que tu me tutoies...   
Et elle tourna les talons pour partir vers sa chambre, laissant derrière elle un Severus complètement abasourdi...


	4. Cours de potions

Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout à Falyla que je suis très heureuse de retrouver parmi mes lectrices !  
Quelques réponses :  
Butterquifly Et encore, nous n'en sommes qu'au début ;-) !  
Cyngathi Une douche écossaise est une douche ou tu passes du très chaud au très froid, donc aux deux extrèmes... Sophiane trouve donc qu'on passe d'un extrème à l'autre avec Severus, vu qu'un coup elle le trouve gentil et que deux secondes plus tard elle le trouve odieux !  
Gensi Tu vas découvrir sa réaction à lui dans ce chapitre ^_^ ...  
Falyla Merci pour tes trois reviews :-D ! Pour le sort, je suis assez contente de ma trouvaille en effet ! Et ravie que ce baiser volé te plaise... Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un début et leur relation risque de voir pas mal de rebondissements ;-) !  
  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Cours de potions  
  
  
- Quel imbécile ! siffla Sophiane entre ses dents, une fois revenue dans sa chambre. Me dire que je prétends' être un professeur ! J'en suis un ! Heureusement que je lui ai cloué le bec en l'embrassant !  
La jeune femme fulminait. Elle avait réussir à se contenir le temps de revenir dans ses appartements, puis avait explosé. Certes, elle n'avait pas à lui faire peur de la sorte, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il soit aussi odieux. Et puis, cela voulait dire quoi de la vouvoyer alors qu'ils avaient été élèves ensemble ?  
- Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve ! Avec son petit air supérieur ! Avec ses yeux noirs et perçants ! Avec son caractère froid et distant ! Merlin ! Je suis un être humain, et qui plus est, je ne suis pas une élève, moi !  
Finalement, elle se laissa glisser au sol, et lança des sorts de *Reparo* sur les quelques objets qu'elle avait fracassé dans sa colère.  
- Ha ha ha ! Au moins, je l'ai bien calmé ! ricana-telle en repensant à la tête qu'il avait fait après le baiser volé. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas où se mettre demain... Je suis sûr qu'il bafouillera pour me parler !  
Puis, épuisée, elle se décida à se mettre au lit, sûre de sa vengeance...  
  
  
Severus était complètement sonné, et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il touchait ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, se remémorant la douce sensation qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était toujours dans les couloirs du sous-sol de Poudlard. Le baiser de Sophiane l'avait profondément perturbé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? se demandait-il. Mais pourquoi diantre a-t-elle fait cela ? Est-ce que je lui plais ? Ou bien était-ce une nouvelle manière de se moquer de moi ? Peut-être que je lui plais... Qu'elle aime les hommes puissants... Mais alors, est-ce que je n'ai pas été un peu trop cassant avec elle ? OU bien elle aime ça ? Aaaargh. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Hildenson, vous... tu... vous êtes... tu es un vrai poison ! Et comme je suis maître de potions, je trouverai bien un contre-poison. Na.  
Finalement, il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il réalisait soudainement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea alors vers ses quartiers, il avait besoin de dormir.  
- Oui, de dormir, se disait-il, demain j'y verrai plus clair...  
Si quelqu'un avait croisé Severus cette nuit-là, il aurait été très surpris : il marchait, hagard, les doigts sur les lèvres, comme un fantôme...  
  
  
Sophiane était descendue prendre son petit-déjeuner, calmée par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle attendait de voir apparaître Severus pour vérifier si son baiser lui avait bel et bien cloué le bec, ou bien s'il serait toujours aussi odieux et méprisant avec elle. Elle espérait vraiment le voir bafouiller et éviter son regard, même si en même temps une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle espérait ainsi voir qu'elle troublait l'enigmatique et ténébreux professeur...  
Elle chassa cette idée de ses pensées, elle ne voulait pas le séduire, elle avait juste voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et elle attendait de savourer sa victoire.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vînt pas.  
- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas cours ce matin et qu'il en profite pour dormir... pensa-t-elle avant de se lever en engouffrant un dernier muffin aux myrtilles.  
Elle était tout de même un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu vérifier les conséquences de son geste, et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Mais c'est en croisant les cinquièmes années qu'elle se doutât que quelque chose n'allait pas, les entendant dire qu'ils avaient cours avec Rogue et qu'ils étaient en retard. Elle se demanda s'il était encore dans les cachots toujours sous le choc, et à cette pensée un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
- Après tout, peut-être qu'en prime, je lui fait de l'effet... pensa-t-elle en riant, avant de se donner une tape sur la tête pour se punir d'avoir penser ce genre de choses.  
- Tut tut tut, c'est ton ennemi, alors pas de sentimentalisme, ma vieille !  
Mais lorsque Sophiane était entrée dans la salle de cours, elle avait conservé son sourire radieux.  
  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient surpris : le maître de potions était en retard ! C'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une chose pareille, et la plupart des élèves ne comprennaient pas non plus ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les Serpentard commençaient même à être inquiets, et preque honteux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron.  
- Vous savez, les garçons, je le trouve bizarre depuis la rentrée, de toute façon... commença Hermione à l'attention de ses deux amis.  
Elle fut interrompue par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Severus Rogue venait de la franchir, le regard vide et des cernes violettes sur le visage. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, une fois assis à son bureau.  
- Page 143 de votre manuel, vous avez une heure pour préparer la potion. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire.  
Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards intrigués, mais aucun n'avait envie de voir sa maison perdre des points - même les Serpentard qui le trouvaient décidement pas dans son état normal -, aussi ils obtempérèrent tous rapidement.  
Hermione, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Severus tout en préparant sa potion. Elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Sophiane, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il était là, assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait à la fois tendu, et à la fois absent. Même lorsque Neville renversa ses ingrédients sur sa table, le professeur n'eût aucune réaction, ce qui frustra grandement Draco.  
Enfin, il se leva au bout d'une heure, comme émergeant d'un sommeil profond, et contempla sa classe, les tables, et les visages tournés vers lui.  
- Londubat, moins 10 points pour votre maison pour avoir renversé vos ingrédients. Malfoy, cesser ce sourire narquois. Granger, votre potion est la seule à avoir la couleur qu'elle devrait avoir, 10 points pour votre maison. Potter, fermez la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches qui volent au-dessus du chaudron de Parkinson.  
Il avait dit le tout d'une traite, de sa voix traînante habituelle, une sourcil inquisiteur levé. Il ferma son livre avec un mouvement brusque, et passa entre les rangs en se penchant au-dessus de chaque chaudron.  
- Vous devrez savoir faire cette potion pour votre examen de juin, c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouve presque à la fin de votre manuel. Mais puisque vous en êtes encore incapables, nous allons donc devoir reprendre le cours normal de votre livre, à savoir la page 9, où la potion sera de votre pittoyable niveau...  
Il s'arrêta, retourna à son bureau, s'assit en croisant les mains devant son visage.  
- Vous allez jeter le contenu de vos chaudrons dans le lavabo - mademoiselle Granger, puisque vous êtes si douée, vous vous occuperez de celui de Londubat avant qu'il ne déclenche une nouvelle catastrophe -, puis vous quitterez ma salle RAPIDEMENT ET EN SILENCE !  
Les élèves bondirent, effrayés par le ton soudain de leur professeur. En cinq minutes, tous avaient rangé leurs affaires et déguerpi. Le maître de potions était maintenant seul, et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il contemplait la classe vide, parfaitement rangée, et un sourire narquois se dessina doucement sur son visage.  
- Hin hin hin, je les ai bien effrayé... ricanait Severus à voix basse. Je suis toujours terrifiant, tout va bien. A nous deux, Hildenson !


	5. Vengeance

Voici déjà le chapitre 5, je l'avais dans la tête alors je l'ai écrit assez vite... J'espère qu'il vous plaira : pour cela, à vos claviers pour les reviews ! Merci d'avance ^_^ !   
  
Flapymoon J'espère que cela va effectivement être intéressant ;-) !   
Ikuko Merci ! J'aime bien Sophiane, c'est vrai que j'ai cruesé un peu son caractère avant de commencer à écrire pour qu'elle soit aussi crédible que les autres personnages...   
Kaima Ravie de te retrouver parmi mes lectrices :-D ! Hé hé hé, je savais bien que Rogue sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille en émoustillerait quelques-unes ! J'espère que sa petite vengeance te plaira aussi...   
  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Vengeance  
  
  
Sophiane se préparait à aller dîner. La journée était passée très vite, et elle n'avait pratiquement pas eu le temps de penser à Severus. Elle jouait machinalement avec sa longue tresse en marchant dans les couloirs, et réfléchissait au devoir qu'elle allait donner le lendemain aux 2e années. Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans la grande salle, en voyant Severus assis, qu'elle repensa aux événements de la veille. La curiosité la piqua alors, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le maître de potions. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage tout en se dirigeant vers sa chaise, et fut estomaquée.  
Il la regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus ténébreux que d'habitude. Elle fut prise d'un frisson le long de son dos, et avait l'impression soudaine que le temps s'était arrêté, et que l'homme en face d'elle était à la fois sûr de lui et menaçant. Elle sentait la tension devenir palpable dans l'air autour d'elle, comme autant de flammes obscures qui lèchaient ses vêtements, son corps, son visage... Ses réflexe d'Auror la reprirent aussitôt, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu observer tout ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme de jet autour d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détâcher ses yeux du regard sombre de Severus. Inconsciemment, elle passa la main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette, et la caressa doucement. Elle sentait la magie picoter sa main, et elle était sur ses gardes.  
  
Soudain, le maître de potions se leva. Elle se figea instantanément pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et au besoin, être prête à se défendre. Mais ce dernier, avant un dernier regard pénétrant, fixa un point situé derrière elle.  
- Ha, professeur Dumbledore, j'avais besoin de vous parler... annonça-t-il en détournant le regard de Sophiane.  
Cette dernière se remit mécaniquement à avancer pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, et se sentait honteuse de s'être fait ainsi avoir par Severus. Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'il s'était joué d'elle de manière bien plus angoissante qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille dans les cachots. Mais en même temps, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce qui venait de se passer avait été trop tangible pour n'être que de la comédie. Elle avait trop souvent vu la magie noire de près pour ne pas sentir quand une puissance hostile se manifestait.  
Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait aimé sentir son adrénaline monter, qu'elle avait aimé cette confrontation des regards, qu'elle avait aimé cet instant d'insécurité, et qu'elle aurait presque voulu que cela dure plus longtemps.  
Elle venait de découvrir à contrecoeur pourquoi Severus l'intriguait autant : parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était dangereux, et qu'elle avait toujours aimé le danger.  
  
  
Harry avait senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Sa cicatrice l'avait légèrement lancé, et il avait aussitôt pensé à Voldemort. Mais la douleur était bien trop légère et trop diffuse pour que ce soit lui, aussi il jeta un regard vers Draco Malfoy, puis vers Severus Rogue. Il faut alors spectateur d'une curieuse scène entre lui et la professeur de DCFM, et sentit instinctivement que quelque chose d'important se passait. Mieux, il savait que sa légère douleur venait de là...  
- De lui ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
Et puis plus rien. La scène n'avait duré que quelques fractions de seconde, et maintenant le professeur de potions discutait avec le directeur. Mais pourtant, en regardant le visage de Sophiane, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela.  
- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
- Hermione, je crois que tu avais raison. Rogue n'est pas dans son état normal, et il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, ma cicatrice me lance... C'est comme s'il était lié à Voldemort.  
Ron s'étouffa en entendant Harry parler ainsi, et son toussotement fit taire les deux amis qui l'aidaient maintenant à finir d'avaler sa bouchée coincée dans la gorge. Aucun des trois n'osa reprendre le sujet ensuite, ni même le soir venu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
  
Le reste du repas se continua sans un seul mot entre Severus et Sophiane. Cette dernière se sentait encore à fleur de peau, prête à lancer des sorts de défense à tout va au moindre geste suspect. Lui se contentait de manger tranquillement, et avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais aussi bien senti.  
- Tout va bien, Hildenson ? demanda-t-il soudain, avec un sourire du tueur sur les lèvres. Les élèves se seraient-ils montrés désagréables aujourd'hui ?  
Il avait pris soin de n'utiliser aucune forme directe, pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre le vouvoiement et le tutoyement.  
Sophiane reprima un tremblement de rage, mais se sentit incapabale de répondre. Elle lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un regard d'étonnement feint. Puis avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit la corbeille de pain.  
- Je n'ai versé aucun poison dessus... ironisa-t-il devant la moue soupçonneuse de Sophiane.  
Cette dernière était hors d'elle, et avait hâte que le dîner soit fini. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs, et le baiser volé de la veille lui semblait être un geste pittoyable et ridicule...  
Tu n'as plus qu'à devenir journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo avec un tel âge mental, ma pauvre fille ! maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
  
Severus, revenu dans sa chambre une fois le dîner terminé, jubilait.  
-Ha ha ha ! Elle était morte de peur. Je savais bien que j'arriverai sans problème à me venger de son petit jeu de l'autre soir. Elle croyait m'avoir, et maintenant c'est elle qui était terrifiée. Je suis grand !  
Il se regardait dans le miroir, et essayait de reprendre la même expression que quelques heures plus tôt.  
- Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle a du avoir la frousse de sa vie... songeait-il en s'admirant. Reste que j'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une pauvre enfant. Une femme en plus.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- Oui. Bon. C'est vrai qu'on a le même âge. Mais en tout cas, c'est une femme. Hin hin hin, j'ai adoré son air... Son visage... Son regard... Son regard ?  
Il s'arrêta net de parler. Une horrible impression montait soudain en lui, et semblait de plus en plus évidente : il l'avait trouvé terriblement séduisante durant cette brève confrontation.  
Il serra les poings. Il n'allait pas se mettre à s'attendrir, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à lui montrer qui il était. Il se détourna du miroir dans un bruissement de robe, et se prépara à se coucher. La journée avait été assez dure, et après tout, il n'avait pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit qu'il repensa à un petit problème. Son bras, celui que Voldemort avait marqué, l'avait quelque peu démangé durant son petit jeu avec Sophiane. Et il espérait que cela ne signifiait rien d'inquiétant...


	6. Rapport de force

Seulement deux reviews :-( ? Je n'aime pas les vacances...  
  
Gensi Je te rassure, il ne va pas la tuer, je tiens à mon héroïne, moi !  
Kaima Bonne question... mais je n'y répondrai pas ;-) ! Tu verras en lisant la suite... J'espère sinon que Rogue est en effet fidèle à lui-même, car ce n'est pas toujours évident !  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Rapport de force  
  
  
Severus venait de se lever, et se sentait en pleine forme au début de cette journée qui commençait. Un sourire narquois était sur son visage, et il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à l'en faire partir... En plus, il avait de nouveau les cinquièmes années, et il sentait qu'Harry Potter allait en prendre pour son grade...  
D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan en arrivant sur place : Sophiane était assise sur la table, sa robe ouverte laissant voir ses jambes fuselées qui dépassaient de sa courte jupe, apparemment en grande discussion avec Vector, un des professeurs de Poudlard qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux deux. Elle était détendue, ravissante, et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la conversation. Severus était frustré de la voir si peu bouleversée par son petit jeu d'hier, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du coup, il en trébucha sur sa chaise et manqua de s'étaler au sol.  
- Et bien, Rogue, tu as du mal à te réveiller ce matin ? plaisanta Sophiane en se tournant vers lui.  
Vector éclata de rire, puis après avoir posé la main sur l'épaule de Sophiane en lui souhaitant bonne journée, il se dirigea vers la porte.  
Et gnangnan je te touche l'épaule, et gnangnan je ris comme une adolescente ! pensait Rogue en se massant le genoux, une fois assis sur sa chaise.  
Sophiane vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot, et commença à se servir copieusement.  
- Dire que certaines préfèrent s'empiffrer plutôt que d'avoir un miminum de politesse... commença-t-il en la regardant dédaigneusement.  
- H...iens ! dit Sophiane la bouche à moitié pleine, en tendant la corbeille de muffins à Severus. Y...e n'ai h...as mis de h...oison !  
Elle avait un sourire provocateur et des yeux pétillants, et le maître de potions comprenait qu'elle se moquait franchement de lui en reprenant à son compte sa propre phrase de la veille. Plutôt que de perdre la face en s'énervant, il préféra se contenir.  
- Ha ? Vraiment ? C'est sans doute vos postillons, en ce cas... Je ne leur ai jamais vu cette couleur...  
Sophiane le regarda fixement en avalant sa bouchée, remarquant bien son petit air prétentieux et ironique.  
- Si un baiser ne suffit pas, que faut-il donc que je fasse pour que tu cesses le vouvoiement ? demanda-t-elle avec un air coquin qui fit rougir Severus malgré lui.  
Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre devant lui. Sophiane et lui tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement, et trouvèrent une Hermione les yeux ronds, un bol cassé à ses pieds.  
- Et bien, mademoiselle Granger ? Que faites-vous donc à part espionner vos professeurs et casser la vaisselle du collège ? demanda Severus, passablement énervé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.  
- Allons, Severus, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir me voir, commença Dumbledore. Hermione avait trouvé des hippocampes dans le bassin de la cour, et je lui ai demandé de me les apporter pour les mettre à l'abri du froid et du gel futur. *Reparo*  
Le bol se reconstitua, et les deux hippocampes se trouvèrent de nouveau dans l'eau, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Hermione ramassa le bol, et après l'avoir posé devant Dumbledore, s'enfuit sans demander son reste, en évitant de croiser le regard de Severus ou même de Sophiane.  
Le maître de potions, qui avait perdu pied dans la conversation, préféra se lever et aller aux cachots préparer ses cours. Sophiane, quant à elle, était plutôt amusée par la situation, et se disait que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus intéressantes si elles continuaient comme cela...  
  
  
Hermione était revenu s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, les yeux toujours ronds.  
- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as avec tes yeux de merlan frit ? demanda Ron.  
Elle leur raconta la phrase de Sophiane qu'elle avait surprise, sur un baiser échangé entre elle et le maître de potions.  
- Hein ? s'étonnèrent Ron et Harry en coeur.  
Hermione savait bien qu'il se passait des choses bizarres depuis l'arrivée de Sophiane Hildenson, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas pensée que cela puisse être une histoire entre elle et Severus Rogue ! Harry, lui, se demandait quel était le rapport entre ce baiser et sa douleur à la cicatrice d'hier...  
Et c'est avec une moue dégoûtée que Ron se rendit au cours de potions, ce matin-là.  
  
  
Sophiane marchait dans les couloirs en fermant sa robe, en direction de sa salle de cours. Elle avait aimé leur confrontation avec Severus, et la petite joute verbale qui avait eu lieue. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Vector dont elle venait de faire la connaissance, et qui était très gentil.  
- Haaa ! soupira-t-elle en s'étirant. La vie promets d'être vraiment chouette, ici ! Mais bon, ma belle, tu es ici pour faire travailler tes élèves, donc, on arrête de penser aux hommes du corps enseignant !  
Elle chassa ses idées pour se concentrer sur le devoir qu'elle allait donner à ses élèves...  
  
  
Les cours de la journée étaient terminés, et Severus avait récupéré un peu de sa superbe en se vengeant sur les cinquièmes années.  
- Quand je repense à la tête de Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout quand je lui ai retiré 10 points, ha, ha, ha ! ricana-t-il. Je suis grand !  
C'est sur le trajet vers ses appartements qu'il bouscula violement quelqu'un, qui tomba au sol sous l'impact.  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ? cria-t-il sans même voir qui c'était.  
- Ouch... répondit une voix féminine. Tu le fais exprès, Rogue ? Aide-moi plutôt à me relever !  
C'était Sophiane. Un instant interdit, Severus se demandait pourquoi il fallait toujours que ce soit avec elle qu'il se trouve dans des situations embarrassantes. Finalement, il attrapa sa main et la souleva du sol sans effort. Mais il ne la lâcha pas, et elle se retrouva ainsi très proche de lui. Elle avait levé son visage vers le sien, et le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ils étaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux n'ayant l'air d'esquisser un geste pour se dégager. Sophiane sentait son coeur s'accélérer, mais elle ne voulait pas détourner le regard, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Severus non plus, aussi continuait-il à la fixer, et ses yeux devenaient brillants malgré lui : il aimait voir que quelqu'un lui résiste, ou plutôt qu'elle, et elle seule, lui résiste. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire de guerrier, un sourire qui aurait pu sembler inquiétant à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas à Sophiane : elle trouvait diablement séduisant.  
Et contre toute attente, Severus se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, d'abord doux, puis un peu plus appuyé. Il passa sa main libre dans la nuque de la jeune femme, et cette dernière se laissa aller à cette caresse avce un petit gémissement... Severus quitta ses lèvres et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.  
- On ne me vole pas mes baisers, Hildenson, souffla-t-il, je choisis quand je les donne...  
Puis il la lâcha, lui adressa un sourire victorieux, et s'en alla sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre...


	7. Être sur ses gardes

Voici la suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que la fin vous tiendra suffisement en haleine d'ici le prochain chapitre ;-) !  
  
Flapymoon Merci pour tes encouragements ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sophiane, elle n'est pas du genre soumise...  
Cyngathi Merci merci ^_^ ! Je vois que j'ai une vraie fan ! Ravie que les différentes scènes t'aient autant plu, et j'espère rester à la hauteur...  
Ikuko Tu vois, c'est parfait : le chapitre 7 est prêt juste avant que tu ne partes en vacances... En revanche, je suis embêtée pour Vector, je n'ai pas vérifié dans les livres si c'était un homme ou une femme, oups ! Sinon, moi aussi j'adore la phrase qui tue, je trouve qu'elle donne une dimension assez séduisante à Severus ;-) !  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapite 7 : Etre sur ses gardes...  
  
  
Sophiane était allongée sur le dos, sur son lit, et réfléchissait. Elle avait été très surprise par l'attitude de Severus, et même plus encore, très troublée. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait voir derrière ce baiser... Était-ce par désir ? Était-ce par provocation ? Était une manière de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être meilleur qu'elle à ses propres petits jeux ? Elle était vraiment déroutée...  
Et puis elle s'en voulait aussi de s'être si facilement laissée aller à sa caresse. En fait, elle n'avait absolument pas agit comme elle avait été formée : et si Severus avait été un ennemi, un mage noir, un mangemort, et qu'elle avait été aussi faible avec lui, ne serait-elle pas déjà morte ? Elle avait pourtant appris à être plus méfiante, à être sur ses gardes ! Et ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la salle à manger, cette sensation imminente de danger et de magie noire, aurait dû l'inciter à encore plus de prudence vis-à-vis de Severus au lieu de réagir comme une... comme une...  
- Comme une quoi ? se demanda-t-elle. Comme une adolescente idiote ? Comme une femme ensorcelée ? Comme une imprudente Auror, ça oui !  
Elle se sentait vraiment stupide... D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revisualiser la scène dans sa tête. Elle revoyait chaque détail dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, chaque geste, chaque parole, et ce baiser inattendu...  
Un gargouillement soudain, au niveau de son estomac, la tira de ses pensées.  
- Le dîner ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.  
  
  
La salle était déjà pleine, et la place vide de Sophiane se remarquait largement. Severus exultait, car il se doutait que c'était à cause de ce qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.  
Ainsi, il n'en faut pas plus pour anéantir Hildenson ? se demanda-t-il en son for intérieur. Quelle faible femme... C'est pitoyable ! Comment un simple baiser peut-il la renverser ? Hm. Un simple et délicieux baiser. Non. Un simple et fabuleux baiser. Oui, c'est cela. J'ai été fabuleux, et elle a été trop troublée pour venir dîner ha, ha, ha !  
C'est à ce moment que la porte des professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Sophiane quelque peu essoufflée mais souriante.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel, pensa Severus exaspéré, pour qu'elle contrarie systématiquement mes pensées ! J'en ai marre, à la fin, de ces coïncidences perpétuelles et profondément désagréables...  
Elle s'était assise à sa place habituelle, à côté de Severus, et adressa un petit mot à Madame Sinistra, sa voisine.  
- Quelle idiote, j'étais en train de vérifier les devoirs des quatrièmes années et je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure...  
- Oh, c'est normal, ma chère, acquiesça-t-elle, cela arrive souvent la première année d'enseignement !  
Severus avait plus que jamais envie de bouder : en plus, son retard n'avait rien à voir avec lui et son mirifique baiser. Il se renfrogna et avalant son pudding et ses saucisses irlandaises.  
Il était loin de se douter qu'en vérité, Sophiane faisait beaucoup d'effort pour se maîtriser et ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne d'être ainsi assise à côté du maître de potions, et qu'elle avait l'impression que son cur s'accélérait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.  
Et, ma vieille, se dit-elle pour elle-même, il ne risque pas de te sauter dessus, sur la table de banquet devant tous les profs et les élèves, alors tu te calmes tout de suite !  
Elle se concentra sur le délicieux repas et sur la conversation de sa voisine, en tentant de ne plus prêter attention à Severus...  
  
  
Le lendemain, Sophiane se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres : on était samedi ! Elle avait prévue de se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrines et se remettre de sa première semaine en tant qu'enseignante en allant déguster un sorbet Fizwizbiz.  
Elle était également contente d'elle, car elle avait réussi à passer un dîner normal la veille, même si elle ne pouvait pas oublier les yeux brillants de Severus lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'on ne lui volait pas ses baisers...  
Sophiane avait fini de se préparer assez rapidement, impatiente de se mettre en route. Elle passa tout de même avaler un petit-déjeuner succinct dans la grande salle, et se mit ensuite en chemin. Quelques-uns des élèves les plus âgés étaient aux aussi en direction de Pré-au-lard, mais elle restait solitaire car tous voyaient en elle un respectable professeur de Poudlard...  
  
La matinée passait trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, tant elle prenait plaisir à flâner ça et là dans le village. Puis, s'avisant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, elle décida d'aller prendre son repas aux Trois-Balais, avec une bonne bièraubeurre.  
Elle s'installa dans un coin discret, car elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres clients. Alors qu'elle allait commencer son plat, elle remarqua à son grand étonnement que Severus Rogue était attablé un peu plus loin, lui aussi dans un coin tranquille et discret. En fait, elle se dit qu'elle devait être la seule à le voir compte tenu de l'angle des murs. Il semblait être en grande discussion avec une autre personne, mais Sophiane ne pouvait pas la voir d'ici.  
- Bah, il fait ce qu'il veut et, après tout, je ne suis pas Rita Skeeter...  
Elle avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre, et allait commencer son assiette quand soudain, elle sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte. Elle avait toujours excellé dans son travail grâce à cet espèce de sixième sens qui lui faisait sentir quand une mauvaise magie se mettait en uvre, et elle devinait que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Son attitude changea aussitôt du tout au tout. Sa baguette était apparue comme par magie dans sa main, et elle scrutait tout et tout le monde autour d'elle, immobile. Elle remarqua alors qu'Harry Potter était lui aussi dans le pub, et qu'il venait de porter sa main à son front en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient là aussi, mais semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué, ni ressentit. Elle leva les yeux vers la table de Severus : ce dernier était en pleine dispute avec son interlocuteur, et il avait l'air furieux. En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il émanait quelque chose de sa table - de lui ? Un pincement au coeur la saisit.  
- Exactement comme lors de notre confrontation lors du dîner il y a deux jours, chuchota-t-elle. Flûte de flûte, à quoi joues-tu, Rogue ?  
Elle se leva pour regarder avec qui il était attablé. Mais à son grand dam, son interlocuteur venait apparemment de prendre congé de lui, et Severus tapa la table d'un poing rageur. Elle avança vivement pour essayer de voir sortir la personne, et ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle tourna la tête vers la table du maître de potions. Elle hoqueta de surprise en croisant son regard : il la dévisageait d'un air mauvais, semblant être furieux d'avoir été surpris durant cette entrevue. Son regard était dur et froid, et Sophiane serra instinctivement les doigts sur sa baguette, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.  
J'ai déjà eu des mages noirs en face de moi, mon coco, pensa-t-elle, alors ce n'est pas tes petits yeux méchants qui vont me faire peur.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est lui qui détourna le regard. Il se gratta le bras, lança un dernier regard à Sophiane, et se leva pour quitter les Trois-Balais. Mais ce qui avait surtout surpris la jeune femme, c'est ce dernier regard, tant il semblait tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait vu juste avant : elle avait l'impression d'y avoir vu... de la peur !


	8. Confrontation

Voici le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant qu'il répond un peu aux questions que vous pouviez vous poser à la fin du chapitre précédent ;-) !  
  
Ikuko Et bien voilà, avec un peu de chance tu liras ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances ;-) ! Et tes souhaits devraient être satisfaits...  
Cyngathi Merci :-) ! Il suffisait de demander, voici la suite !  
Kaima Oui, on m'a déjà dit que j'étais cruelle LOL ! C'est parce que j'aime bien faire des fins de chapitre qui tiennent les lecteurs en haleine... Mais sinon, patience, je ne vais tout de même pas répondre à toutes les questions en une seule fois et aussi vite ;-) !  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Confrontation  
  
  
Sophiane suivait des yeux Severus qui sortait des Trois-Balais, et se demandait si elle n'allait pas abandonner là son déjeuner pour le suivre dans la rue. Après tout, son dernier regard lui donnait envie d'aller lui prêter main forte - ou de le contrer, le cas échéant, s'il s'avérait que la menace venait de lui.  
Elle jeta prestement une poignée de noises sur la table, puis le suivit dehors, sans pour autant se rapprocher de lui. Severus, quant à lui, suivait à grandes enjambées l'encapuchonné, et avait en main sa baguette. Sophiane ne savait toujours pas, si jamais elle devait intervenir, si ce serait pour contrer le maître de potions, ou pour contrer son mystérieux interlocuteur.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant tous trois sortis de Pré-Au-Lard. Juste avant de quitter le village, Sophiane avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité sur elle-même, sort qu'elle avait appris durant sa formation dAuror, et qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise...  
Ils avaient maintenant pris un chemin de campagne, et l'encapuchonné avait lancé quelques regards en arrière pour voir si Severus le suivait toujours.  
- Va t'en, criait-il d'une voix nasillarde, visiblement apeurée. Laisse-moi !  
- C'est hors de question, répondait Severus, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
Sophiane ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait , mais n'avait pas envie de cesser là sa filature.  
Puis l'homme que poursuivait le maître de potions s'arrêta, et fit volte-face. Severus stoppa également, apparemment sur ses gardes, et Sophiane fit de même.  
- Je t'en supplie, Rogue, laisse-moi... Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?  
- A cause du choix que tu as fait, tu le sais très bien, siffla Severus. Tu n'es qu'un sale traître !  
L'autre était maintenant tombé à genoux, et avait joint ses mains dans un geste de supplication. Sophiane sentait de nouveau cette aura maléfique se former, mais de l'angle où elle était, elle ne pouvait déterminer si cela venait de Severus ou de son interlocuteur. Mais elle avait sa baguette à la main, et était prête à l'utiliser.  
- Écoute, ne me fais pas de mal... Je t'ai dit, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible... Je... Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix...  
Il avait terminé sa phrase sur un chuchotement, et avant même que Sophiane ne le voit faire un seul mouvement, Severus avait levé sa baguette. Ne sachant toujours pas qui était le véritable ennemi entre les deux, elle lança elle-même un sort sur Severus, sortant du coup de l'invisibilité.  
- *Expelliarmus* ! *Accio* !  
Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et se retrouvait maintenant sans baguette alors que la première syllabe du sort avait franchi ses lèvres.  
- *Stu... quoi ?  
L'encapuchonné, voyant la situation, éclata d'un rire hystérique. Puis il leva sa propre baguette vers Severus, ignorant complètement Sophiane.  
- Tu vas payer, enfin ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je tiens ma vengeance ! *Endo...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase.  
- *Petrificus Totalus* ! avait lancé Sophiane juste à temps. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qui se passe. Rogue ?  
Ce dernier semblait à la fois abasourdi et furieux. Cependant, comme si Sophiane n'avait posé aucune question, il se dirigea comme un automate vers l'encapuchonné qui était maintenant immobile.   
- Endoloris ? Tu as voulu me lancer un endoloris ? A moi ? Devant un témoin ? demandait-il à l'homme paralysé.  
Sophiane nota en elle-même avec humeur qu'il avait donc tout de même conscience de sa présence.  
- Tu veux vraiment finir tes jours à Azkaban ! poursuivait-il. C'est parfait pour moi, tu vas me dire, cela t'apprendra à nous avoir trahi ! Gnangnan je serais votre espion, gnangnan pour l'honneur des sorciers... Minable. Tu n'es qu'un MINABLE !  
Puis il se tourna vers Sophiane.  
- Mais à quoi tu joues, Hildenson ? C'est mon baiser qui t'a tourné la tête ? Tu te sens obligé de me suivre partout ?  
- Tiens, tu me tutoies maintenant ? Bel effort ! ironisa-t-elle.  
Le ton montait, et tous deux étaient de plus en plus énervés.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai risqué à cause de toi ? continua-t-il sans tenir compte de son sarcasme. Me désarmer alors que j'ai en face de moi un mangemort, tu devrais me tuer directement, ça irait plus vite !  
- Oh, pardon, pardon, Rogue, comment pouvais-je deviner que tu déjeunais le week-end avec des mangemorts aux Trois-Balais ! Je savais que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour, mais pas à ce point !  
- Tu comptes d'ailleurs garder ma baguette longtemps encore ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un autographe peut-être ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu me plaît avec tes yeux gris délavés et tes cheveux presque blancs ?  
Sophiane se calma instantanément. Il essayait de l'attaquer sur son physique, ce qui signifiait qu'il était à cours d'arguments...  
- Ha, ha, ha ! Mon pauvre Rogue, là tu prends vraiment tes désirs pour la réalité... Je suis là pour enquêter, et tu es sur ma liste de suspects, comme tant d'autres... D'ailleurs, puisque que j'ai ta baguette, on va faire une petite vérification : *Prior Incantato* !  
La baguette de Severus vibra, et Sophiane se retrouva soudain avec les cheveux plaqués sur la tête comme s'ils avaient été recouverts d'une épaisse couche de gel.  
Severus sentit le rouge de honte lui monter aux joues, et Sophiane n'en menait pas large non plus, sentant qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs shampooings avant de pouvoir enlever cela...  
  
C'est alors qu'une voiture du ministère arriva, avec à son bord un Détraqueur et un des employés du ministère de la magie.  
- Mademoiselle Hildenson, nous venons prendre livraison, au nom du ministère de la magie, du mangemort que vous venez d'arrêter. Le ministère a bien noté sa tentative de lancer un endoloris. Si vous voulez bien signer là... Voilà, merci, et à la prochaine.  
Sophiane le laissa faire, non sans jeter un regard de dégoût vers le Détraqueur.  
Une fois la voiture repartie, elle se tourna vers Severus.  
- Bon, avant que je ne te rende ta baguette, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais avec un mangemort aux Trois-Balais ?  
- Non.  
Il avait la bouche pincé, et donnait l'impression de bouder.  
- Très bien, obstruction à une enquête du ministère, je le note dans ton dossier !  
- Le ministère, je m'en moque complètement ! ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas lui qui réussira à l'arrêter...  
- Te rends-tu compte que ta phrase peut-être interprétée dans deux sens opposés, Rogue ?  
Il avança, et se planta devant elle les mains sur les hanches. Il n'était plus du tout en colère, et semblait même très grave.  
- Ecoute, Hildenson, note ce que tu veux dans ton rapport, continue à t'amuser à lancer des sorts de première année, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, point. C'est compris ?  
Sophiane soutenait son regard sans ciller. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, tant il pouvait être destabilisant en changeant ainsi d'attitude sans cesse et si vite.  
Elle soupira, puis lui tendit sa baguette, et s'en retourna, sans lui adresser un seul mot, vers Pré-Au-Lard pour rentrer au collège.  
- Eurk, il faut vraiment que j'aille me laver les cheveux ! se dit-elle en marchant.  
Une seule chose la troublait encore : elle ne savait toujours pas si l'aura maléfique était bien venue du mangemort, et non du maître de potions...


	9. Une sinistre découverte

Seulement deux reviews :-( ? Là, je suis vraiment triste, parce que les reviews m'encouragent énormément... J'espère que c'est vraiment à cause des vacances, qui font qu'il y a peu de lecteurs.  
Alors, SVP, laissez moi un petit mot si vous lisez ma fanfic, même pour la critiquer, cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle est lue !  
  
Deux réponses aux deux reviews, donc :  
Ikuko Voilà la suite, avant le 30, c'est pas gentil ça ;-) ?  
Cyngathi Merci, je n'étais pas très sûre qu'il soit à la hauteur des autres, tu me rassures...  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Une sinistre découverte  
  
  
Les samedis donnaient souvent lieu à des dîners un peu particuliers, durant lequel les élèves s'attardaient un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé pour bavarder, sachant qu'ils pourraient dormir plus tard le lendemain matin. A la table des Gryffondor, il était question de Quidditch et des entraînements qui allaient bientôt reprendre. Seule Hermione ne se préoccupait pas de la conversation, et observait discrètement la table des professeurs. Severus et Sophiane avaient apparemment décidé de s'ignorer superbement, chacun s'étant attablé non pas face à son assiette, mais légèrement en oblique de façon à tourner un peu le dos à son voisin. Si Sophiane pouvait donner l'impression d'être tournée vers Mme Sinistra pour discuter avec elle, en revanche Severus avait vraiment l'air de bouder vu qu'il était en bout de table.  
- Ils ont vraiment l'air bizarre, ces deux là ! pensa-t-elle.  
Une fois leur dîner achevé, ils se levèrent pour partir d'un même élan, se regardèrent furieux en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient fait le même geste en même temps, se rassirent là aussi en même temps, puis Severus, exaspéré, se leva de nouveau et quitta la grande salle. Sophiane se leva à son tour, contourna la table des professeurs, et traversa la grande salle pour sortir par la porte principale et non par la même porte que Severus.  
- Et comme toujours, ce sont les élèves qui vont écoper de leur mauvaise humeur ! soupira la jeune fille.  
  
  
Le maître de potions marchait de long en large dans les couloirs des sous-sols de Poudlard, et réfléchissait.  
- Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que les cours ont commencé, et déjà Hildenson me pourrit la vie, rageait-il. Pire, cette sale fouineuse m'a découvert en train de discuter avec Pohorloneli aux Trois-Balais ! Quand je pense qu'elle a même osé me désarmer... Grumpf.  
Sa cape bruissait à chaque demi-tour qu'il faisait, le mains jointes dans son dos. Il sentait une colère froide l'habiter, et ne voyait pas quelle attitude adopter face à la professeur de DCFM.  
- Elle est exaspérante ! siffla-t-il.  
Il repensait à la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, et se demandait quelle tournure les événements auraient pris s'il avait été seul. Il aurait sans doute commis une erreur fatale, car n'avait vraiment pas misé sur le fait que Pohorloneli puisse lancer contre lui un des sorts impardonnables... Il avait également du mal à accepter l'idée que, même en le ridiculisant, Sophiane lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie - de la même manière qu'il avait du mal à accepter l'idée que Pohorloneli avait pu avoir l'intention de le tuer.  
- De l'orgueil mal placé ? Naaan... Juste sûr de moi, à juste titre, bien sûr !  
Il replaça une mèche rebelle, eut un petit sourire narquois, et se décida à rentrer dans ses appartements, enfin calmé.  
- Hildenson, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises...  
  
  
Le dimanche s'avérait bien calme. Tout Poudlard - elfes exceptés - s'était levé plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, et le petit-déjeuner semblait traîner en longueur. Sophiane savourait le fait de ne pas avoir à ses côtés son désagréable voisin, et de pouvoir manger en paix et détendue... Elle avait dormi comme une masse cette nuit, et se sentait bien reposée.  
- Il est hors de question que ma bonne forme soit entamée par quoique ce soit ! songea-t-elle en avalant un morceau de brioche.  
Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner dans un calme olympien, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler des bottes, un manteau et une écharpe. Elle avait prévu de se promener dans le parc du collège durant la matinée, pour profiter du beau soleil qui avait percé les nuages. Mais le froid de ce mois de septembre l'obligeait à s'emmitoufler un peu si elle ne voulait pas prendre froid.  
Une fois dehors, elle inspira profondément avant de se mettre en marche... L'air était vif, et elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir attaché ses cheveux en chignon au vu du vent qui soufflait. Le parc était splendide avec ses couleurs mordorées, et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ce contact solitaire avec la nature. Elle ne suivait aucun but précis, flânant au hasard de ses pas... Elle se sentait un peu comme une exploratrice, et aimait prendre les petits sentiers qui semblaient abandonnés. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à un coin bien plus rocheux, qui semblait s'étendre au bout du parc. Elle se félicita d'avoir mis des bottes solides à talons plats, et entreprit d'escalader quelques rochers, sa curiosité naturelle ayant pris le dessus.  
C'était un endroit un peu austère, mais pas désagréable : le vent semblait plus frais, les mousses et lichens donnaient des tons verdoyants ou roux aux rochers, la pente était douce, et elle avait même l'impression d'être sur un chemin plus ou moins praticable.  
- Si mon sens de l'orientation est toujours aussi bon, se dit-elle, je devrais surplomber le lac et avoir un joli point de vue sur Poudlard...  
Elle avait fini de grimper, et la surface était maintenant horizontale, bien qu'hérissée ça et là de rochers qui faisaient parfois la hauteur d'un homme. Elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et sentait le soleil comme une douce caresse sur la peau de son visage. Puis, le silence autour d'elle fut légèrement troublée, et elle s'arrêta de marcher et de respirer pour mieux écouter. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit qui ne collait pas avec la nature qui l'entourait, et elle se plaqua derrière un rocher afin d'écouter d'où cela venait sans être vue - enseignement élémentaire dans la carrière d'un Auror ! Ensuite, avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle se faufila derrière un autre rocher pour observer en toute discrétion la source du bruit qu'elle avait finalement repéré.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, et ce qu'elle vît lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand sous le coup de la surprise : une espèce de clairière se trouvait un peu plus loin, entourée de rochers, et Severus Rogue était au milieu de celle-ci. Il était torse nu, ses affaires posées dans un coin sur une pierre plate, avec un pantalon noir bouffant, et avait attaché ses cheveux en un catogan haut, à la manière des samouraïs japonais. Il avait l'air très concentré parce qu'il faisait, et Sophiane reconnu des mouvements typiques du Tai Chi Chuan. Elle n'en revenait pas, et l'admirait faire ses mouvements avec une maîtrise qui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y entraînait. Elle détaillait les muscles de son corps, qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné auparavant sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi : ils étaient tout en longueur, et non gonflés comme un gymnaste bodybuildé. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se plaqua de nouveau derrière le rocher.  
- Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je le regarde comme ça ? se demanda-t-elle en son for intérieur.  
Un silence, troublé seulement par le bruit de la respiration appuyée de Severus et de ses mouvements rapides dans l'air, répondit à sa question.  
- Hum. Question stupide, pensa-t-elle en conclusion, avant de reprendre son observation avec une lueur coquine dans le regard.  
Il avait beau être insupportable, Sophiane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant à cet instant-là. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, concentré, et le voir torse nu ne gâchait rien du spectacle.  
Et puis, insidieusement, un détail la troubla. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le focaliser, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son intuition habituelle avait repris les commande. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir la lumière rouge clignoter dans sa tête. Elle regarda encore plus attentivement Severus - si tant que ce fut-ce possible.  
- *Occulus Grandio* ! lança-t-elle en chuchotant sur ses propres yeux.  
Elle voyait maintenant Severus comme si elle avait des jumelles, et détailla tout son corps. Soudain, elle comprit ! Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de crier. Le cur battant, elle se plaqua de nouveau dos au rocher le rocher et lança en chuchotant, la voix tremblante, un Finite Incantatem sur ses propres yeux.   
- La marque des ténèbres ! Il a la marque des ténèbres sur son bras ! pensa-t-elle avec horreur en quittant silencieusement et prestement les lieux...


	10. Un geste

Et voilà, après plusieurs mois d'absence, je reviens. Et je continue donc cette fanfic que j'avais hélas délaissée.  
Avant toute chose, mille mercis à Sybil pour son superbe dessin de Sophiane qui m'a fait très plaisir.  
Ce 10e chapitre est un peu court, mais je préfèrais qu'il soit court mais que cette histoire soit mise à jour.  
Cassidy Darkstone : On se calme tout de même !  
toup : Voilà un début de réponse...  
MOONBBLACK : Et bien voilà, il fallait juste un peu - non, beaucoup - de patience !  
meline snape : Pardon pour les fantasmes, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister !  
Viane : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée !  
ikuko : Et oui, comme quoi !  
Cyngathi : Et oui, elle l'a découvert...  
  
Lady Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer : les éléments et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même et le personnage de Sophiane Hildenson, qui sont de moi.  
L'intrigue se déroule après le tome 4, sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 et qu'il ne peut donc y avoir aucun spoiler de ma part.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Un geste...  
  
Remise de sa stupeur, Sophiane commença à redescendre le plus vite possible. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu être aussi aveugle, mais elle connaissait trop bien sa puissance pour supposer qu'il se laisse berner aussi facilement... Ou bien était-ce son intuition habituelle qui avait fait d'elle une si bonne Auror qui lui avait permis de découvrir qui était réellement Severus ? Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec le directeur, c'était trop grave.  
Perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la soudaine dénivellation sous ses pieds, et chuta. Elle se cogna violemment à la tête, roulant sur les cailloux, et rebondissant contre quelques rochers ; lorsque son corps s'immobilisa, elle était évanouie.  
  
Severus termina ses exercices hebdomadaires avec souplesse. Il aimait bien venir ici, au calme, loin des élèves turbulents - même si c'était également loin de l'intimité de ses cachots sombres. Et puis toute sa colère contre Sophiane avait disparue en faisant ses mouvements...  
Un bruit soudain mît tous ses sens en alerte. Il regarda vers la source des chocs sourds, immobile, retenant son souffle. Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne lui semblait pas normal.  
- Si c'est encore Potter qui fait des siennes en venant m'espionner, il va découvrir que sa maison peut passer dans les points négatifs ! grommela-t-il en enfilant ses vêtements prestement.  
Il se dirigea droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais absolument pas à ce qu'il trouva.  
- Hildenson ?! Mais...  
Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche.   
- Alors comme ça, on ne tient pas sur ses jambes, Hildenson ? Il n'y a pas d'épreuve sportive à l'examen pour devenir Auror ? demanda-t-il, sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Réalisant soudain qu'elle était blessée et inconsciente, il se renfrogna.  
- Si en plus tu fais en sorte de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, c'est pas drôle...  
Après un soupir appuyé, il se pencha vers elle et la souleva délicatement. Il resta un instant interdit, lui-même surpris par son geste, et par la légèreté de Sophiane. Il regarda son visage tuméfié. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'emmener chez madame Pomfresh.  
  
Sophiane se réveilla doucement, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal partout, comme si un troll avait dansé la java sur son corps. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et sa tête lui tournait. Pourtant, elle sentait aussi une douce chaleur réconfortante... C'était indéfinissable, mais elle se sentait comme si elle était à l'abri de tout, qu'une protection l'entourait, et que rien ne pourrait l'y atteindre.  
Elle essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux, ce qui lui permit de comprendre pourquoi elle avait une impression de vertige : on la portait. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs : elle avait vu Severus avec la marque des Ténèbres, puis avait voulu prévenir Dumbledore. Et là, elle avait trébuché, puis ce fut le trou noir. Donc, en conclusion...  
Non, pincez-moi, je rêve, ce n'est tout de même pas Severus qui me... pensa-t-elle avec stupeur.  
Elle voulu bouger, se dégager de ses bras, mais des douleurs la transperçait à la moindre tentative. Un essai supplémentaire - elle voulait au moins voir si elle avait vu juste sur l'identité de son porteur - se solda par un nouvel évanouissement.  
  
Severus avait senti bouger la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
Ha non, tu ne vas pas te réveiller, hein ! J'ai l'air de quoi à te porter ainsi, comme si c'était mon genre d'aider les sales fouineuses ! se dit-il avec humeur.  
Mais son absence de parole l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il accéléra le pas, et passa par la porte qui lui permettait d'accéder directement à ses donjons (une manière pour lui d'aller et venir sans être vu des élèves). De là, il alla à l'infirmerie en faisant de nombreux détours pour être sûr de n'être vu de personne.  
- Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me voit, moi, le grand professeur Rogue, dans cette situation ridicule ! renifla-t-il.  
Madame Pomfresh était heureusement seule, et demanda au maître de potions d'allonger la jeune femme sur un des lits vides pendant qu'elle allait chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner. Severus obtempéra, puis après une hésitation, caressa doucement la joue bleuie de Sophiane. Puis comme si ce contact avait brûlé sa main, il s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme. Il la regarda fixement, puis se détourna dans un grand bruit de cape, et retourna dans ses cachots en saluant l'infirmière de la tête.  
  
Bon. Maintenant, essayons de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'Hildenson faisait là haut à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où j'étais moi-même ?  
Severus avait pincé l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, le dos appuyé contre le linteau de sa cheminée, dans ses appartements. Il avait légèrement mal au crâne, et ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il l'avait ainsi secourue.  
- Bonjour Severus !  
Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la cheminée.  
- Haaaa.... Que me vaut... Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
La tête de Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans un feu verdâtre qui emplissait l'âtre.  
- Je voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir secouru la petite Sophiane. Pompom m'a tout raconté. Je pense que cela vous fera plaisir de savoir qu'elle sera sur pied lundi matin pour reprendre ses cours. Elle a surtout eu de la chance que vous soyez passé par là où elle se trouvait !  
Severus aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire espiègle se cachait derrière la barbe du directeur.  
- Grmblblbl...  
- Oui, à ce soir aussi, Severus !  
Severus s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il mesura pleinement l'implication de ce qu'il venait de vivre : si Pomfresh avait raconté au directeur que c'était lui qui avait ramené Sophiane à l'infirmerie, alors la jeune femme elle-même serait au courant, à n'en point douter. Il avait une soudaine envie d'un grand verre d'alcool moldu. Ou de dormir plusieurs jours d'affilés.


End file.
